


New York Cream Cheese Bagels

by embersandturquoise



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Bagels and Coffee, Comfort, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Love Story, Maybe I´ll add more tags later, New York, POV First Person, POV Timothée Chalamet, Shy Timothée Chalamet, Soft Timothée Chalamet, Starting relationship, Student Timothée Chalamet, Timmy is sweet as chocolate, Timmy works at Tompkins, Timothée Chalamet/You - Freeform, Timothée/x-Reader, all the feels, bagel shop, happy in love, timothee chalamet fanfiction, timothée fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Timothée works at Tompkins Square Bagels.After the pandemic you find yourself caught up in New York although you wanted to visit so many other places. When you enter the Bagel Shop, you wonder if there might have been a reason for you ending up exactly here.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I´m starting.  
> I guess it will be a very fluffy story, but some smut will follow when their relationship developes.  
> The chapters will shift between your and Timmy´s POV.
> 
> Hope you like it. Leave your thoughts in the comments, thanks for reading and I hope you like it. 😘

** Chapter 1 - Serendipity **

(Your POV)

_How did I end up here?_

I look around; the tiny shop is radiating warmth and joy with its colourful still decent decor. I´m in a hurry; I should attend a meeting in around half an hour, but suddenly I wish I had more time to appreciate this place. There´s a hand-painted rainbow attached to the wall which captures the atmosphere in here perfectly. A sweet hum of people chatting and laughter echoes from the tables around. Everything in here is placed and prepared neatly, and it makes me see the love and time people put into building this. It´s not just a shop, I feel welcomed and – belonging.

I´m completely overwhelmed with the choice of menu though; never before have I seen such a range of sour, sweet or hearty fills for bagels. There´s the classic cheese one, and some with cinnamon and apple flavour, all kinds of spicy toppings and they even have one looking like it´s filled with a rainbow coloured cream-cheese and my stomach gives a strange sound. I hope nobody noticed.

“Hi. Can I help you?”

I look up, meeting a pair of mesmerizing green eyes covered by dark long lashes. The guy smiles a very genuine smile and I can´t but return the smile. He patiently awaits my answer.

“Jesus, they all sound delicious.”

“They are...”

He grins and leans forward over the counter, some strains of luscious curls falling into his forehead.

“I bet. Okay, I really can´t decide. Do you have a recommendation of the day or such?”

He slowly folds his arms before his chest and just now I realize he´s really tall, his figure lean and slender, but what really strikes me is his open heartfelt smile.

“Hmm... no, actually we don´t. But let me try... Do you like cream cheese?”

“Mmmh yes, go on.”

He chuckles and lets his gaze linger on me a bit longer than reasonable.

“Flavoured... hmmm... with cucumber and dill, maybe some fried tomatoes?”

Which is actually a very basic flavour, but still he perfectly picked my taste and I nod, staring at him seriously bedazzled.

“Uhm, yes... that´s... yes, I´ll take that.”

His smile brightens and there´s the slightest change of colour in his eyes, now sparkling with hazelnut and golden dots within an instant. It could just be the light though.

“Okay, just some minutes. I´ll get you a fresh one. Would you like some coffee with your bagel?”

“Yes please. Latte macchiato...”

“... with a shot of vanilla in it.”

It´s not even a question, he´s stating facts. We barely met and this guy reads my mind. But okay...

“Errr... yap.”

We both grin and he gestures to the seating segment.

“Make yourself at home. I´ll be with you right away.”

_Make yourself at home._

I wonder if he owns this place. He seems young, barely twenty-five, but everything´s possible. This is New York. Maybe he´s one of those spoiled kids who went to some fancy college, dropped out and now runs a Bagel Shop? I shrug and sit down in a very comfortable armchair, positioned at the corner side of the shop´s big window, looking out at a crowded street.

Once more I´m amazed by the perfect balance this shop offers to the pace of life around us.

From one minute to the next I might have decided to be late for that meeting. I will just stay here and enjoy some coffee and bagels.

* * *

(Timo´s POV)

I noticed her the moment she walked through the door.

Not like I do that all the time – stare our customers down or anything – absolutely not – but she... she is special. I can feel it from second one.

Long dark hair, a tender womanly figure, well recognizable throughout her jeans jacket (and the black long shirt over black leggings). Green boots, cuffs. Checked and agreed.

I try to at least pretend I´m busy, but in fact I can´t take my eyes off of her.

_Don´t be awkward, don´t be..._

I tend to act strange or come over like a weirdo, things like falling off a chair or stumbling over my own feet are not new to me, so I try to stay calm and make a good impression. I want her to notice me in a good way. In a memorable way. In a way that makes her return.

There she is, right in front of me, going over the menu. I recognize how she crinkles her nose, how her lips curl into a smile, how she whispers the exotic names of some of our creations. She´s never been here before, I can tell. At least not as long as I work here.

It had seemed reasonable; I´ve grown up in the neighbourhood, the bagel shop was on my daily tour from a very young age on, whether I picked something for school or mates or later came here with friends for coffee and – nowadays – Chai Latte. I´ve always had my bagels from Tompkins. And I love them. So what was more appealing than to take this summer job? I love the people, the place and Chris, my boss always likes to brag about how I pushed sales figures ever since I started.

Yes, I´m a seller. Good at selling, I mean. I´m also very nervous when it comes to women I fancy. I do have a way with words though. At least I get that a lot.

And in fact it´s my job to talk to her, so I start with my widest smile and she returns the gesture. My heart thuds quietly.

_She´s beautiful._

I give a try on guessing her favourite bagel topping and reading from the beam in her eyes and her smile I nail it. I grow more confident and add the coffee – and she stays. I would high-five myself but obviously I can´t.

I prepare the bagels with care and particular awareness, putting some extra herbs to it and of course I´ve chosen the one bagel that is pretty perfect in colour and shape.

“Voilà.”

I mumble and walk over to where she has taken a seat.

“Here you go.”

She looks up and exactly that moment the tablet starts to significantly shake in my hands. I better put it down before this gets embarrassing. Then I stand, my hands stuffed deep into my pockets and watch how she takes a first sip of her mug with Latte Macchiato. She closes her eyes and pleasure paints all over her face. She relaxes under the taste and I bite my lips, wondering what she might look like when touched in the right places...

“God, this is delicious... Wait...”

She takes the bagel and I gaze as she places it cautiously in both her hands. I sigh quietly, because my mind decides to entertain me with pictures of her lips on mine, her hands on my body, thoughts about how it would feel to hear her moan my name...

She shakes her head and laughs.

_Shit, I haven´t said anything loud, right?_

“Great. That´s exactly what I needed. Thank you. You really made my day.”

I feel heat spreading over my face and I grin.

_She loves it._

And I love how she loves it. And I´d love to show her more, I´d love to make love to her on this table right here, right now...

_Geee fuck, what´s going on in my mind?_

Like, have I gone through some kind of draught or what? It´s not really that, but to be honest, it´s been some time and I´ve not had feelings like this for very long. If I just knew what to say or do to make her stay a bit longer, to make her talk to me...

I´ve always been anxious with girls and over time it´s only gotten worse. And with someone so gorgeous... I´m already sweating and breathing flat because I´m too occupied with throwing possible conversation strains from one side of my head to the other.

I`ve been told very often how my emotions run freely over my face, so that I´m almost like an open book to anyone and I know when I feel like this, like now, we can easily add clumsiness to my most available features.

I plug at the bracelet on my left wrist for I while before my hand goes up in an attempt to run my fingers through my hair and the basecap I´m supposed to wear during work slides down, landing on the floor with a silent flap.

_There we go... Clumsy and awkward, I said it._

* * *

(Your POV)

_Gosh, what gorgeous curls!_

I chew slower and gaze at him as he bows to pick up his cap. He really is cute. I wonder if he´s just shy in general or if I read a hint of interest in his eyes.

“Uhm...”

He places the basecap back onto his locks. Which are not that dark; there´s a touch of blonde strains here and there. He looks tanned, maybe he had been to the coast lately?

“I´m glad you like it. I... uhm... enjoy your meal then. I´m... there...”

He points to the counter.

“Just in case... you need anything.”

He smiles sweetly and I feel a tender jump somewhere in the middle of my chest. He turns and walks back behind the counter where for the next thirty minutes or so he is busy with preparing bagels and salad. There´s lots of people coming in and he can´t complain to have too less work. Still I wonder what made him choose this kind of job. He seems almost passionate about it; the way he talks to the other customers and carefully prepares dish after dish. I guess I sit here with a big smile on my face and the longer I watch him, the more I want to know him.

His eyes catch mine from time to time; yes, he definitely is interested. He smiles and his cheeks dust a light pink when I return it.

When I´m finished with my dish, I take extra long to get my stuff sorted; throwing him a look out of the wink of my eye. He almost drops the knife and starts to nervously tug some locks behind his ears. He´s fidgeting and as I´m ready to leave, he clears his throat, breathing deeply before he says:

“See you tomorrow?”

I grin and I nod.

“Sure.”

I look back once more over my shoulder and catch him punching the air and mouthing a very visible “Yes”. Then he blushes deeply and bows over the chicken stripes he was putting neatly into place.

My meeting is over when I arrive, but I don´t care. In fact I decide to quit and start searching for a new job right this afternoon. When travel restrictions had been loosened up after the pandemic, I had taken the first flight to the States, my mind made up to finally see all the places I had ever dreamt of. Actually I had been on my way to the west coast, but due to overbooked flights, delays and – maybe something called serendipity? – I had stayed in New York for some time.

I smile to myself as I let myself fall to my bed and think about the coincidence of having found this tiny cosy flat, which is only some streets away from a certain bagel shop and I fall asleep to the memory of sea-green eyes and a beautiful smile.


	2. What´s your name anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is overthinking and waiting for you to return to the bagel shop. 
> 
> You have just resigned your job.   
> You spent the afternoon with Timmy, getting to know each other better.
> 
> Timmy has anxiety issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an overall mindset for this story, but then it began evolving from itself.   
> Basically this is sweet fluff, just Timmy has... thoughts *g*  
> I hope you like it, please let me know. :)

(Timo´s POV)

“I´m Timothée by the way.”

“Hi, I´m Timothée.”

“Great to see you again. My name´s Timothée.”

“Timothée, good to see you again.”

I make indifferent sounds and grimace at the reflection of my face in the mirror.

_Great, that far already. Me rehearsing lines of how to introduce myself to her._

_Embarrassing. Fucking embarrassing._

I guess I better take a shower and get ready.

I awoke long before dawn, my heart already thudding with anticipation and nervous flatter.

Even after a long shower – because I needed to do something about the throbbing need in my loins, and that of course ended me up in a mess, having to restart again as the point of showering used to be about getting clean, if I remembered that right... – I arrive early at the shop, being the only one for some time.

_It might be hours until I´ll see her again._

_If she comes in today..._

_But she said she will._

_Fuck, why did I not ask for her number yesterday?_

_What if she won´t return? I don´t even know her name nor where she lives or anything._

I curse and shake my head. I need music to distract me and keep the whirling thoughts in my head at ease a bit. I plug my earphones in and decide to try out that recipe I have been working out in my head for some days.

“Hey Timmy Tim. Fallen out of bed today?”

Chris. Grinning at me.

“Uhm...”

Still calling me that although my days being a highschool rapper have long passed.

“Morning. I just wanted some quiet to give this a try.”

He grins and nods; can see me through I guess. But then he bends over the cream I´ve just stirred and he sniffs in awe.

“Man, that´s good. What did you put in there? Can I try?”

He doesn´t even await my answer, he just dips in with a spoon and takes a mouthful.

“Great. Tim, if you go on like this I need to pay you more money. And you will be given a new job description. Go ahead, prepare some bowls of this and give it out for free today.”

“As you say, Chris.”

I wink and I´m already good. A day starting like this just can´t go wrong.

Around lunch time the door bell chimes and my heart resonates with a big thud. A wide smile spreads over my lips because I know. I hear her voice before I look up.

“Hello again.”

(Your POV)

My tummy is performing somersaults all the way down to the shop. I´ve been at work just to hand them my resignation and then I spent the morning in the park, searching the local newspaper for recent job offers. There were some that sounded at least interesting, but not the ones that had me jumping. So I just sat for some time, enjoying the sun and the barking of some dogs that are always around there and listening to the sounds of the city surrounding me.

When the clock stroke noon I decided to finally walk over. I had been debating with myself, but he had asked if I came again, had he not?

I´m nervous though. I had too much time reminiscing his face and his lanky figure, the way he smiled and how his eyes sparkled. It must be the zest for life he radiates, that got to me.

I take a deep breath before I press the doorhandle down ( _oh wow, we are allowed to do this again, but I still feel a bit strange about it, trying not to think if it had been disinfected properly or not_ ). The door closes behind me and my eyes already spot him. My heart calms a bit, and I have to admit I did have high hopes for this day. I bite my lip, but my lips curl into a smile already, as I stand in front of the counter, greeting him.

He looks up, a big grin painting on his face, his eyes lighten up ( _ah man, I´ve always had a thing for green-eyed-guys, and his are a very beautiful mix of emerald and gold_ ) and he keeps stroking his hands over his apron.

“Hi. Good morning. Uhm... hi, nice to see you again. How are you?”

I start laughing.

“Fine, thanks. So you had a late start? It´s already past noon, just saying.”

He blushes.

_Awww god, he´s so sweet._

“Well I know actually. I just... uhm... Anyway. Good you´re here.”

He stretches over the corner, holding a hand to me.

“I´m Timothée by the way.”

I should have known. A fancy name also. The guy is sugar. His hand feels shaky, but warm and soft. His fingers lean and long, dapper cut nails, a proper handshake and maybe, just maybe... he holds my hand in his a bit too long for just greeting a usual customer.

“Nice to meet you Timothée. I´m (y/n).”

He nods and I wonder if he plans to let go of my hand anytime soon. I feel warmth radiating between us and I don´t complain, he could just hug me or whatever else, I remember the taste of his lips from my very vivid dream last night and I get uncomfortable for a second.

“So, lunch time for you? Do you work anywhere near?”

“I did in fact. Just today I resigned from my job. I´m looking for something new.”

“Oh.”

He´s processing the information, and suddenly it occurs to him that I´m not obliged to be anywhere soon. He smiles.

“So I assume you might have time for a proper meal today? Something with... maybe a starter and some dessert?”

“You´re selling it well, Timothée.”

I grin and try the sound of his name on my tongue. I like it. He shrugs.

“I´m straight on my way to employee of the month, you know.”

He winks.

_Aha, so he´s not owning this place._

“I bet you have your honours received various times already. Anyway, yes I have time. And yes, I would like to eat a real lunch. So go on, try me. You did a great job guessing yesterday.”

And he does. He also offers me a spoonful of some new flavoured cream he just created today and I´m impressed. It tastes delicious and I tell him.

“So you do that? Invent new dishes?”

He laughs.

“Not entire dishes. I try with cream and toppings. But I´ve made up some, yes.”

We chat along as he prepares something with chicken and various vegetables, puts sauce to it and some slices of pan-bread. My mouth already waters and it´s a pleasure to see his neat hands work. He really has a thing for it.

“Voilà, here you go.”

He puts the chicken into the oven and points to the plate with various cream and peppers, mushrooms, grilled courgette, salmon and cheddars.

“You tell me where you seat and I bring it over.”

His smile is so endearing, so I just blur out if he wants to join me. His hands shake and I catch him playing with a black ribbon he wears around his left wrist.

“Oh I´d love to. Let me see... I might need to jump back when someone comes in, but right now...”

He looks around, nervous. There´s just some tables occupied and it seems to be one of the more quiet hours of the day.

“Yes.”

He comes around the corner, balancing the tray and follows me to exact the same corner I had been sitting in yesterday. He places the dish neatly in front of me, suddenly remembering that I might want something to drink with my lunch.

When he comes back, orange juice for me and a coke for himself in hand, he sits opposite me and points his chin to the starters.

“Try. They´re cold I know, but you did not need wait for me.”

So I chew and he watches. I can´t really feel it another way. He observes every bite I take and his eye-colour changes again. The rim around the iris darkens and the green is more intense, his cheeks dust a tiny bit and his mouth falls open.

(Timo´s POV)

Okay, now would be the time to admit that I never – and I emphasize, NEVER – have found pleasure in watching people eat. To be honest, I almost disgust it. Most people just shove whatever available into their mouth and make noises and they don´t really appreciate the taste and what food really serves their body. And yes, also here it happens although most people come up with praise how the like our dishes and also the drinks but I´ve just had some strange customers who were exactly like that – shoving whatever possible into them and afterwards making faces, because they can´t digest.

But now, as I watch her... I feel joy and pleasure, it even gives me the strangest tingles and inappropriate thoughts as I follow her mouth closing around piece after piece of food, tasting it thoroughly, closing her eyes again... fuck, I start to move around on my chair hoping to disguise the bulge that is building inside my pants.

“God... Timothée...”

I squirm.

_She did not really... but yes, she said that._

“This is the best...”

I swallow and then I almost rip down the plate as I jump from my seat.

“Excuse me. Be back in a sec.”

My head hot and my groin aching I run ahead the counter and pass the swinging door, striving my way through the kitchen and out, where I lean against the cold stone wall and bow down to my knees, my heart bumping like thunder and my breath too fast. I count to ten and try to will my erection away which is hard work in itself, but my body betrays me and throws a fullblown panic attack right after I´ve managed that.

“Shit, shit, shit...”

I breathe and count again and then I listen to the sounds from around me.

I plug my anxiety bracelet and after some long minutes I calm down slowly.

My hands are still shaking when I walk back in and I cannot return to her table at once, because some customers come in and I´m busy with preparing bagels for a while. I watch her though and she meets my eyes every once in a while. I swallow thickly and smile at her, raising my shoulders to quietly apologize.

When I´m finally free again, she has finished her starter plate and is sipping on her orange juice. Her cheeks are rosy and her smile genuine and she places her hand over mine as I attempt to take away the remnants of the starters.

“You okay?”

“Hmm, me okay. Sorry I needed fresh air suddenly. I have that sometimes.”

“Okay... you´re actually shaking. Are you really okay?”

“Yes yes. Just... nervous. Sorry. Can I take this away? Do you want your main course now?”

“Yap, love to.”

I´m already busy gathering the remnants of the fore-course as I feel her hand on mine.

“Wait... just a sec. You´re really okay? You looked a bit shaken when you came back in. You´re not sick, are you?”

“What? No.”

I sit down again and fold my hands in my lap.

“Look I get very nervous. It happens. I think I... you know I very much enjoy talking with you and... I just have that sometimes. Fresh air helps a bit and counting and stuff.”

I feel my cheeks burn up; I´ve just confessed to her about the one thing that has me completely vulnerable and insecure regarding building connection with other people. I hope she doesn´t think I´m a wreck, with my hands still or again shaking. _Fuck._

She smiles warmly and pads my hand.

Feels too good. I calm a bit, realizing how I could get used to this.

“Anxiety, yes?”

I nod.

“Who would have guessed, hm...?”

“Hey listen, why don´t you just bring the main course and we have lunch together and you´ll tell me a bit more about yourself? As long as we still have time. When´s your closing today?”

_Oh! Is she...? Wait... Yes, she is._

I´m sure I look a slight bit moony when I tell her I finish work around 5 and then admit to myself that she clearly wants to spend time with me, so for once I push my awkward thoughts aside and am happy. _See how long that lasts, Timmy T, but I´m working on it, I´m working..._

The next two hours fly away. We talk books and school and all the movies we love, she entertains me with funny stories about the pets she used to sit and of the small town she was born. I could listen to her sweet voice forever, her laugh makes me smile and the way she hides her lips behind her hand from time to time, giving me under-lash-looks gets my heart thudding wildly.

I feel I´m falling a bit for her. My brains starts debating at once if that ain´t too soon, we hardly know each other, but I´m sure we´ve not only met by accident. And the more I learn and the more I let her see of myself, the more comfortable I feel. And I haven´t had that for a long time, so yes, this is me singing with joy on the inside.

She nearly falls off the chair following my in-depth-tell-tale of the one time I was trying to get at least a B-mark in my statistics-class.

“It was a disaster, just you know. Who needs statistics anyway? I mean...”

I roll my eyes and she is laughing so hard at the imagination of me in that hilarious outfit, dancing and rapping and I just have to join her in that wonderful atmosphere.

“Oh god, Timothée. I wish I had been there. You must have been a delight for your classmates.”

 _Nah, not really. Not ever._ Though Ansel E. always mentioned how everyone loved me. But that was just one side of the coin.

“Hmm, I´m not sure about that. You´re better off with getting to know my mature self.”

There she goes, giggles and almost spills her orange juice.


	3. A walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days later.  
> Text messages.  
> A sunny day in the park.  
> A dog.
> 
> And a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one.
> 
> I sincerely hope you like it.  
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments. :*

** (Your POV) **

_Ah gosh, this boy is heaven-sent._

When I came back the other day after hours of talking – and yes, swooning a bit and I hope I wasn´t too obvious, but anyway... he was the one with dusted cheeks all the time, so I´m pretty sure he likes me... - I just fell down at my couch merrily smiling and thinking it all through once again.

We had exchanged phone numbers when I got off, in the good old-fashioned way of scribbling the numbers down on each others´ palms. I felt a bit light-headed when I returned home and not exactly knowing if to write first or wait or how the rules of dating apply in modern times... so I just sent him a short message.

_Hey you... had a really lovely afternoon._

He replied seconds after.

_Me too. Repeat anytime?_

That being the point when I pressed my mobile to my chest and hummed, my heart pumping a tiny bit too fast and I did not even try to pretend there were not butterflies in my stomach – again.

_Absolutely. :)))_

He didn´t suggest a date or something, in fact he did only answer in the late evening and I´ve already started to worry where this heading to or if I had just interpreted too much.

_Thinking of you. You make me smile._

_:*_

And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

The next days went by with organizing work stuff. I had some interview appointments and was constantly updating my agenda of possible workplaces. Although I hadn´t yet come close to anything that struck me. I was deep into thinking what the one thing could be I would actually love to do.

I did only reply to Timothée´s message on the following day and from then on we were exchanging tiny messages over the days. Sweet and innocent, sometimes funny and I could feel he was holding back, although he really seemed genuinely interested. Obviously he had a busy schedule that week and with all my appointments for some days there was no possibility to either show up at the bagel shop or meet anywhere. It almost seemed bewitched and I felt myself getting angry a bit. Here was I in a place I had never actually meant to end up, meeting this obviously perfect guy and now we couldn´t get together for a next time?

The messages continued though and not one evening went by where he not texted something silly or achingly sweet to say goodnight.

* * *

_One week later..._

I close my eyes and sigh deeply. The days are getting longer and so is the amount of sunshine. I´ve taken a break and with just my book and some salad I´m enjoying the park. It´s utter bliss, quiet from the busy streets around, just some dogs barking and children babbling along in the near playground.

“Hey! Heyyyyyy! Just... wow...”

PLOMP!

I pop my eyes open as a familiar voice reaches my ear, followed by a thick thud and then laughter. _His_ laughter.

Timothée is rolling backwards on the grass some metres away, trying to handle a puppy which is all over him, licking his cheeks and biting his locks. At least it looks like this. Timothée keeps giggling and when he finally manages to get into a sitting position, he raises a finger and his eyes go wide, his mouth forming an “o” as he talks to the little tattling dog. I can´t figure what he says, but the scenery just is too adorable. He cuddles the puppy into his arms and strokes its back, while the tiny animal still tries to lavish his tongue all over Timothée´s chin.

I´ve not seen anything that genuinely cute for a long time.

I shake my head and with a big smile I watch for some moments, then I stand up and walk over.

“Didn´t know you were a dog sitter.”

“Huh? Oh hey, hiiiiii...”

He nearly jumps up and then lanky limbs are all around me as he hugs me tight.

“I´ve missed you.”

he pants and I´m overwhelmed.

“Hey. Uhm, yes... seems we both had a busy week, hmm?”

He nods, still holding on to me, suddenly intertwining his hands with mine.

“In a way. Yes. And I´m not a dog sitter, I was actually just about to come over when that little fella decided to jump on me. Dunno why dogs do that whenever they can.”

He laughs and I fall a bit in love with him.

“And I love puppies. So...”

He shrugs. He´s wearing casual red sweatpants and a white loose shirt, a silver necklace dangling over the fabric, his black hoodie bound around his hips into a tight knot. I recognize more jewellery around his wrists, the bracelet I´ve noticed him wearing in the shop already, alongside some more colourful bands and I feel at least one ring on his hand. I keep wondering for a bit how we´ve come holding hands from one second to another like this, but it feels just right. His hand is warm, his fingers are long and lean, his thumb moving across my wrist just the tiniest bit, very gently and soft and I linger a bit in this feeling.

“So, any plans today? I was on my way to fetch something from work, but then I´m free. Like, the whole day. Would you... whatever... hang with me... anything?”

* * *

** (Timo´s POV) **

_Jesus fucking Christ, get your stuff together, Chalamet._

Stammering and rambling like an idiot.

I won´t mention that I´ve spent a full ten minutes standing at the opposite side of the park, just watching her. I´m not a stalker or something. Hey! It´s just... she seems like a beautiful angel just fallen from heaven down in front of my feet and who am I to deserve this? I could watch her for hours, the way she moves her hand over the pages of her book _(mental note: ask her what she is reading!)_ , the way her lips curl into a smile from time to time, the way she strokes her long dark hair behind her ears, her hands _(in fingerless gloves, I wonder... it´s not that cold anymore, but who knows. Looks good anyway...)_ and above that - just everything.

The puppy caught me off guard when I finally decided to walk over and I nearly stumbled _(so me!)_ , well okay, let´s say, that tiny furball saved me from landing right in front of her and once again embarrassing myself.

I look down at my feet, where the sweet dog barks at me, eyes wide and tongue hanging out.

“Seems to have a thing for you.”

she says and I shrug. Then I sniff around myself.

“I don´t smell or something, right?”

“What?”

She breaks into laughter.

“God, Timothée you are the sweetest guy I´ve met in a long time. I´m not sure if I´ve ever met someone like you at all.”

I feel heat crawling over my cheeks. Well, that´s... nice...

“So... you and me... shall we... today?”

Back to stammering, here we go.

She smiles at me and gives my hand a light squeeze. Don´t ask me what made me, but from having that dog travel his snout all over my face to hugging her tight and then grasping her hand – I don´t know how it happened, I guess it was a bold move, but she does not retract, so I guess she likes me too.

_Likes me... come on..._

As if what I feel could count as “I like her”...

I roll my eyes mentally. Not that I´ve dreamed and fantasized about her, about meeting again, about her lips and hands, about... okay, I´ve been jerking _a lot_ during those last days. I´m pretty concerned about that habit, I know I´m still on the cusp of manhood but like this??? I feel like a fifteen-year-old schoolboy again, erections poking out of nowhere at any possible and impossible times, like when on dinner with my parents. My sister just threw me looks and patted my back, like I´m some ill wanker who needs to take his medication properly. Well, she´s so mature, yes I know. And I´m not.

“Timothée?”

“Hm?”

She frowns, but then smiles again.

“I´m basically free all day. And yes, I´d love to ... whatever...”

She grins and I feel goosebumps all over. Her smile makes me weak, and my heartbeat fastens when I realize we have a lot of time together.

“Okay then... fancy walking with me to the shop? And then I could show you around a bit?”

She nods and lets my hand go, to pack her stuff together, but as soon as we start to walk, her little fingers slip between mine again and I feel a strange whirl in my stomach.

We don´t get far as I notice the tiny fluffy barking fellow is still clinging to my leg. I look down.

“Hm... what are we gonna do with you?”

“He must belong somewhere, don´t you think?”

She looks around but actually no one seems to miss the dog. I kneel down and check, but in fact the tiny fellow has no mark or anything.

“Hmm... what now?”

I sport a big smile and shrug.

“We´ll just keep him.”

* * *

** (Your POV) **

_We?_

I´ve always wanted a dog and I´m more than ready to just give in, so I shrug and we start walking again, the little puppy tripling forth and back and around us, obviously very happy to be allowed to stay with us.

“He´s cute.”

“You sure, it´s a “he” at all?”

Timothée doesn´t seem convinced.

“Yes, take a look if you need assurance.”

He does and grins.

“Well okay, bought. Then he needs a name.”

“What about “Sparky”?”

Tim looks at the puppy and grins even more.

“Well yeah, fitting. So then... come on, Sparky. We´re going to get you some sausages or whatever you want. Thank me I´m a bagel shop guy.”

He winks at me and that maybe the moment where I definitely fall for him.

“Is that okay, by the way? I didn´t ever ask you if you have a boyfriend.”

He points his eyes at our entangled hands and I laugh.

“Yeah sure, it´s okay. Do you think I do just... I mean, no I don´t have a boyfriend. I just came here and then I got the job and then I went to the bagel shop... and the rest is history.”

“Well yeah... And back home? Anyone waiting for you?”

“Nope.”

He seems aghast, but it is the truth. There hadn´t been anyone. For a longer time.

The look he gifts me with sets tiny tingles down my spine. I definitely feel a connection between us. This is not just some hook-up or anything, we´ve definitely met on purpose.

“Do you believe in... like... fate... universal guidance, you know like... okay, imma tell you this. When you came in last week I was... shook... and I haven´t spend one day without thinking about you since... like...”

Oh my god, he´s just the sweetest boy ever. Rambling, blushing, but nevertheless spilling out his feelings like he just can´t help it. I can´t but smile at him and I tighten my grip around his hand.

“Yes I know... same for me...”

Timothée escapes a sweet sound of joy, sighing deeply and then we don´t talk for a long while, because he draws closer and closer and the last thing I remember is the emerald sea of emotions in his eyes before they flutter close and his lips touch to mine.


End file.
